The potential danger of electrical shock from conventional plug-receiving electrical wall receptacles, arising primarily from failure to maintain the plug properly seated in the outlet, is well known. The problem is particularly acute when young children are present in that the plug with extending wire is readily grasped and pulled.
This problem has attracted much attention, and a large body of art has been developed directed to preventing accidental removal or partial removal of an appliance plug from an electrical outlet, particularly by young children. In connection therewith, safety covers have been devised for closing unused outlets, locking plugs within outlets, requiring specific plug manipulation for insertion and removal, and the like.
Examples of known devices will be seen in the patents to Brook, 3,656,083; Busch, Jr., 4,083,618; and Avener, 4,531,800. In each instance, the individual plugs are retained within the receptacle by cover means which are adapted to be opened or removable by a simple manipulation of the cover or a portion thereof. In Brook and Avener, a specifically configured receptacle face plate is required to mount the cover element.